Student Activities Office
The Student Activities Office (SAO); formally Office of Student Activities; informally Student Activities; occasionally Campus Center and Student Activities Office; is a subset of the Division of Student Affairs and Campus Life responsible for overseeing (and sometimes advising) student organizations (including Greek life), New Student Orientation, the Senior Board, and student community service initiatives. Areas of Focus The primary focus of the SAO is to partner with students in their extracurricular activities. Student Organizations The staff of the SAO works closely with student organizations, particularly the SGA, SocComm, Greek life organizations including the IFC and the Panhellenic Council. Overseen by the SAO, the SOC has the charge of evaluating whether or not to officially recognize new student organizations. New Student Orientation The New Student Orientation program is run by the SAO in partnership with many other offices on campus, most notably Residential Services and Academic Advising. Senior Board The Senior Board program is run by the SAO in partnership with the Alumni Office. Community Service The SAO encourages students to participate in community service through a variety of means. The Graduate Assistant is responsible for the oversight of the community service programs, most notably GLOWS and Exploradreams (a student organization). Location The Student Activities Office is located on the third floor of the Campus Center in the Grogan Wing. The office of the Director of Student Activities is on the second floor of the Campus Center in the Campus Center and Events Office. The Graduate Assistant also works on the third floor of the Campus Center. Staff *Jim McLaughlin: Director, Campus Center and Student Activities *Emily Perlow: Assistant Director, Student Activities and Greek Life Programs *''vacant'': Assistant Director, Student Activities'', and advisor to SocComm'' *Jay Sparling: Graduate Assistant, Student Activities'', and advisor to SGA'' *Ed Lorion: Manager, Bowling Alley *Louise Campbell: Administrative Assistant *Kim Wykes: Administrative Assistant : Note: italics indicate job responsibilities, not portions of official titles Being a staff member in the SAO is a high visibility, demanding position. Students offer a wide range of praise and criticism of staff members. SAO Mission Statement The Campus Center and Student Activities Department is part of the educational program of the university, serving as a social learning laboratory that encourages student involvement in co-curricular activities, inspires student leadership, emphasizes the importance of community service, and recognizes that a critical part of a student's intellectual, social and moral growth takes place outside the classroom. The department is committed to nurturing the personal growth and development of the individual. The department supports the development of a diverse co-curricular activities program of educational, social and recreational activities to enhance the quality of life on campus. The Campus Center is the community center of the university, providing a great variety of services and conveniences for all members of the University family - students, faculty, administration, alumni and guests. : Source: Student Activities Office Web site External Links *Student Activities Office Web site *Office of the Dean of Students *Campus Center Web site *Student Activities Office Org Chart Category:Student Services